Bestiary
A not as of yet comprehensive list of creatures that call Kellwood forest home. With very few exceptions, if there's mythology for it in folklore, you can find it somewhere in Kellwood. (Exceptions being, for example, modern original creations from popular franchises like Orcs, Drow, or Hobbits; and creatures deeply inextricably tied to religious beliefs. I'm not disavowing their existence as valid in the setting, merely avoiding stepping on any toes by representing them explicitly just in case!) A * denotes creatures original to the setting. (More info to come of course, many of these we have seen, more we will see in the future, and pictures coming when I find out where they all went off to!) Animals/Beasts Aigikampoi Alp Luachra/Joint Eater Allocamelus Alpacorn* Amphisbaena Black Dogs (Galley-Trot, Black Shuck, Kludde, Barghest) Baku Balaur Bajang Barometz/Scythian Lamb Barnacle Goose Basilisk Bunyip Brollachan Brook-Horse/Neck Cat Sith Capricornus Catoblepas Cerastes Chimera Corgi Crocotta Cwn Annwfn Dire wolf Dobhar-Chú Each-Uisge/Aughhisky Echeneis Habergeiss Harpy Hercinia Helhest Hind Hippalectryon Hippocamp Ichneumon Leporid* Leokampoi Lindworm Fiends-Hog* Gremlin Gudiao Jackalope Jaculus Manticore Mandragora/Mandrake Miraj Monocerus Muscaliet Nue Ophiotaurus Orobon Parandrus Pardalokampoi Psoglav Pard Padfoot Penghou Peryton Pheonix Pegasus Peluda Ratbeast* Salamander Scitalis Serpopard Shadhaver Skvader Tarasque Taurokampoi Trinicorn* Tatzelwurm Ursequinne* Ursipede* Unicorn Wolpertinger Will O' The Wisps Wyrm Wyvern Yale Yali Yeti Ypotryll Zmeu Semi-sapient beasts, beast-like loners, and liminal creatures These creatures may possess intelligence/sapience or attain a higher intelligence through some process. The distinction is they lack a society, and though some may be able to understand spoken language, may be unable to speak. Creatures summoned to do bidding, or constructed through some alchemical or mystical process are included. Some of these are intelligent races that simply don't engage in any trades or agriculture, they murder or mislead travellers and eat them to survive. Others still may live a life as a normal human but go through a process that turns them into a savage beast, but they do not tend to congregate when in this form. Adar Llwch Gwnin Anggitay Bog* Changeling Demon* Fetch/Doppleganger Ghoul Ghost Homunculus Loup Garou Familiar (any standard animal, cats and birds being most common) Nekomata Neugle Polong Penanggalan Sihuanaba/Cegua Strix Squasc Tikbalang Werewolf Werehyena Wolf-were Zombie Sapient Races These are "intelligent" folk, capable of speech and functioning in a society of some sort, engage in trade and agriculture with other races, or otherwise consolidate their kind into kingdoms and villages and have cultural identity all their own. Alkonost Alp Asrai Bloodbreaker* Brownie Bogie Banshee Caelussien Centaur Cat Folk Capcaun Criosphinx Cyclops Cynocephalus Demon Devil Dragon Drake Draugr Dwarf Deloran* Domovoi Dunnie Duende Dawsklighters* Dryad Elf Ethereal Elemental Elite Fairy Faun Finmen Fiend (extremely low level) Fir Darrig Griffon Glaistig Goblin Gorgon Grimalkin Hippopodes Hieracosphinx Human (Kellwood) Huldra Hob Icthyocentaur Imp Ipotane Kappa Kasani* Kishi Lemuro* Kallikantzaroi Kikimora Kitsune Kelpie Kilmoulis Klabautermann Kobold Leprechaun/Cluricaun Lutin Merfolk Merrow Melusine Morble* Morgen Naiad Nereid Nevling* Nix/Nixie/Nacken Nymph Ogre Onekamari* Oni Onocentaur Oread Orycalope* Orrotta* Panotti Pooka/Puca Polewik Pixie Radande Rarog Ratfolk Redcap Rusalka Satyr Siren Scotodino* Selkie Siennin* Stoatkin* Sicklefolk* Skzzldrix* Sonamel* Sphinx Spriggan Sprite Swan Maiden Tengu Trow Troll Tomte/Nisse Urisk Vaeltwii* Valkyrie Valravn Vampire Vodyanoy Vulcan Wulver Welf* Woodwose Yokai Category:Creatures